Midnas Regret
by Emilia Widmore
Summary: Midna, now back in the world of the Twilight, closed off from friends and loved ones has to deal with the choices she made. But, is there another way? Please R&R!


_Sadly, I do not own Zelda or any of the characters, besides my own._

The now tall, elegant, and beautiful Midna, Twilight Princess, stood at the bottom of the stairway to the Twilit World. She said her good byes in the unique Twili language that had been passed down generations in her world. The young hero she had her travels with just stood there. The Princess of this world made a perfect good bye speech, giving Midna a rare smile of warmth. Zelda had always been kind, caring, sweet, and though she never showed her emotions, had plenty. Midna envied the fact that Zelda could keep herself composed when her Kingdom was in trouble, and do anything, and everything to help restore order. She always puts others before herself, and now Midna had to do that, too.

"Link..." Midna said as she shut her eyes, wary for what she was about to say, "I..." Midna wanted nothing more than to finish her sentence, but she knew Link wouldn't be able to say anything back, because she would be gone. He never said much anyway, this would be no different. A small golden tear of beautiful light formed in the inward corner of her right eye, it gracefully flowed down her cheek, "see you later..." Midna couldn't bring herself to say the two words she meant to say. Instead, she hit the floating golden tear with her hand in a one agile motion. She raced up the stairs and smiled one last time at the Princess Zelda, and the man she would miss forever. Perhaps it was better she didn't finish her sentence the way she wanted. Midna smiled sadly as she slowly turned into gold powder to warp into the Twilight. Ever since the evil was vanquished, the Twili was back to normal, not black and depressing, but the way it should be. Golden, beautiful, and nostalgic. This world was always at the most beautiful time of the day. The mirror was cracking, Princess Zelda gasped, worried for Links sanity, for with her all knowing wisdom blessed upon her by her Triforce, knew how Link felt about Midna. The young hero clothed in green, stood there with his mouth ajar. He almost let out tears as the mirror cracked and he saw the person he loved, no matter what world she was from, disappear for ever from his life.

Midna returned to her home with warm welcomes everywhere. She smiled at her people, shook hands with familiar faces, but her gut was wrenched at the last look she got of Link. A look of hurt, heart-break, love. _Why did I do that?_ She asked herself many times in her head, yet she knew the answer, she wished she would've been selfish. But, she couldn't be selfish anymore. Now that she has returned to her people as their ruler, she wanted to model herself after Princess Zelda. Though, she planned to show happiness and not always keep her face as if it were carved of marble.

After all the commotion of peace being restored, and evil being vanquished, and the Twilit' true ruler returning, Princess Midna was escorted to her chambers by her guardian, care taker, and best friend, Marshmol. Marshmol was an old Twili, possibly over one-hundred. Midna had never thought to ask, and was told it was rude when she was a child. Though he had trouble walking, he would never bore a cane.

"A cane? Since when am I old enough for a cane?" He would boast and laugh with that line ever since Midna could remember. Aside from being kind and caring, he was wise. He knew the almost the entire history of the Twilight Realm. He was truly a great person.

"Well, Princess, I hope you have a good slumber. You know to call on me if anything is needed," he left Midna in her chambers and shut the giant ornate doors.

"I know, Marshmol. Thank you, I hope you sleep well," Midna stared around her room. After being in the world of light with Link for so long, she wasn't used to the faint gold glow around everything in this world. She sighed and dipped her face in her cupped hands. She loved the beauty of her world, but missed the people of Links world. Midna had a sting of pain when she thought of his name. She searched her room for something to do. Anything. She thought of heading to the library, since reading was not a common thing do to in the home in this world, it was always done publicly, and it was rare for a person to own a book. Though this world had powerful magic, books were all made by hand by the monks and priestess' of the Twili. Though it was near impossible to find works of fiction here, Midna thought about reading the history of this world again. She started to remember the time she explained it to Link, before depression hit her again, a sudden idea of curiosity swept over her. Why did the Goddesses bestow the great gift of the Mirror of Twilight? She couldn't recall Marshmol ever telling her a reason, just telling her. She wanted desperately to call upon him and ask if he knew, but he was old, and needed his rest. It could wait until what was called "dawn" here. Midna put all the clutter she pulled out of drawers and closets neatly back in their places. She shut her black drapes, getting rid of all the glow. She put her head down on her soft pillow, and realized long it's been since she slept. Midna fell into a dream filled sleep. Full of her time with Link, and wonder about the Mirror of Twilight.


End file.
